


The End

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [15]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 15th and final part of my smutty series. Luisa comes over unexpectedly and is acting a little strange, but Rose is too distracted by Luisa's lips to question it any further, until she can no longer ignore it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are, the final part of this series. I am quite sad to see it end actually, maybe that's why it took me so long to write this.
> 
> I wish I could say the ending was a happy one, but it really isn't...
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through this series, it was a joy to write and all your comments and suggestions kept me going! I promise that all the unused prompts for this fic will be used for other fics as they are all amazing and I love them.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this final chapter!

Rose tapped her keycard against her palm as she walked through the hallway of the Marbella’s tenth floor on her way to her room after another day of staring a color samples for the new recovery suites she was designing.

Being an interior decorator was by no means exciting or even remotely interesting, but it did leave her with a lot of free time to do with whatever she wanted, which was very convenient. Especially now her subcontractor was finally breaking ground on her “project”.

Rose didn’t realize it until she turned the corner towards her suite, but she had been whistling a familiar tune ever since she exited the elevator. She grinned to herself; she was finally making progress and it felt good to accomplish something. It had been a while.

She was about to swipe her keycard when a hand closed around her wrist and she was spun around and pressed back against the door.

Rose gasped as the sudden move forced all the air from her lungs, her hand was already around her assailant’s throat, until she realized her “assailant” looked very familiar.

‘Luisa, what the _hell_ do you think you are doing?’ Rose said, relaxing her hand but not dropping it away from Luisa’s throat, feeling the words vibrate against her palm as Luisa spoke.

‘Surprising you, of course,’ Luisa hummed, standing up on her toes to press her lips against Rose’s.

Rose pushed her away almost immediately; they were still in the hallway and everyone could walk by, not to mention the security cameras Emilio had so annoyingly insisted on installing on their floor.

‘Are you drunk?’ Rose asked, crossing her arms, watching Luisa carefully, trying to figure out why she was acting this way, this _reckless_.

Luisa didn’t look drunk, her hair and make-up were as impeccable as ever. She hadn’t smelled alcohol on her breath when they kissed earlier either. Luisa’s brown eyes seemed focused and not clouded by alcohol, just a little darker than usual.

‘No, no I’m not drunk.’ Luisa sounded insulted and Rose felt a little bad for even suggesting it. Luisa had been sober for over a year now.

Rose nodded. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Make it up to me,’ Luisa grinned, her hands finding Rose’s hips again, her lips roaming the column of Rose’s throat.

‘Luisa,’ Rose hissed lowly, pushing the brunette off of her. She wanted to be angry with Luisa for taking a risk like this, but Luisa’s lips on her neck had felt really nice and she did deserve to celebrate her small victory. ‘Not here,’ Rose said turned around, finally unlocking her door, leaving it open behind her as an invitation.

Luisa followed her inside, closing the door behind her.

‘What was that all about?’ Rose asked, crossing her arms again and staring Luisa down. She wanted the brunette, she just needed to know why Luisa thought jumping her in the hotel hallway was appropriate.

Luisa shrugged, advancing on Rose, grinning. ‘I missed you and I wanted you.’

Rose took a slightly uneven breath as Luisa halted right in front of her, the look Luisa was giving her was so intense it almost distracted her from what she was going to say, what she _had_ to say before this could go any further.

‘Luisa,’ she started, dragging her eyes up from the gap between the buttons in Luisa’s blouse, giving her a hint of what lay underneath. ‘You know we can’t do that. Someone could have seen.’

‘So?’ Luisa said carelessly, stepping even closer, pressing her body against Rose’s. ‘Let them see.’

Rose bit her lip and pushed against Luisa’s shoulders, creating a little more distance between the two of them. ‘We can’t. It would ruin us. You know that. We have to be careful.’ Luisa careless behavior struck her as odd, especially as Luisa and Allison had been back together for their longest streak yet.

Luisa continued to look at her with steely determination in her eyes, then something flashed in her eyes and she looked down. ‘You’re right. I’m sorry. Only behind closed doors for us.’ She said it with a smile, but there was an edge to her voice, a hint of annoyance still there.

Rose was about to comment on it when Luisa grabbed her by her hips and pulled her across the room, slamming her against the now closed front door with a bang

Gasping as the air was forced from her lungs for the second time that day, Rose didn’t push Luisa off her this time, already having forgotten what she was going to say.

‘Closed doors can be fun,’ Luisa said with a sly grin, her eyes flicking from Rose’s eyes down to her lips.

The only thought still on Rose’s mind was that she really wanted to kiss those plumb, pink lips. So she did. Hungrily crashing their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Luisa didn’t waste any time and licked into Rose’s mouth almost immediately.

Rose moaned as Luisa pressed even harder against her, effectively trapping her between her body and the solid door at her back.

The kiss deepened even further as Rose tilted her head, her hand at the back of Luisa’s head pulling her in closer.

Rose slowly regained her breath as Luisa started kissing down her jaw and neck. Her breasts pushing against Luisa’s body with every breath of air, so close they were almost fused together.

Luisa nipped and sucked at her skin, her tongue painting trails down Rose’s neck to her collarbone.

Rose relaxed her grip on the back of Luisa’s head in favor of roaming her hands across her lover’s back, resting them on her ass for a moment, squeezing and massaging the pliable flesh through Luisa’s tight skirt.

Meanwhile, Luisa’s hands had started to tug her shirt out of her skirt, moving up underneath the fabric to caress her bare skin.

‘Lu,’ Rose moaned, Luisa insistent mouth on her neck having done its job of turning her on. ‘Bedroom.’

Luisa grinned. ‘Trouble standing up already?’ she teased, her fingers digging into Rose’s hips.

Rose gasped, her response remaining unsaid.

‘I was kind of looking forward to taking you up against this door, giving you nothing but me to hold on to. Your head slamming back against it as I make you come so hard you can’t help it. But if the princess would rather twist her hands in her soft sheets, that can be arranged,’ Luisa grinned, looking up at Rose through her thick lashes, her eyes glinting with faux innocence.

Rose knew when she was being manipulated and that right now Luisa was purposefully antagonizing her to get her way. But right at this moment, with Luisa’s hands blazing a heated trail upwards to cover her breasts, she couldn’t care less.

She treaded her fingers in Luisa’s hair, pulling her in for another kiss.

Rose felt Luisa grin into the kiss victoriously. But while a bed might be more comfortable, it was still a win-win situation for the both of them. And the image of Luisa kneeling at her feet was quite a pleasant one, if it ever got to that. Because Luisa was quite insistently pressing her hand against Rose’s sex.

‘Luisa,’ Rose whined, bucking her hips up into Luisa’s hand, wishing her skirt would just magically disappear.

Luisa didn’t verbally respond to her whining. She just pinned Rose’s arms above her head and continued laying hot, wet kisses on Rose’s throat.

Rose struggled to get free of Luisa’s grip but didn’t manage to escape, so the only thing she could do was to grind herself down on Luisa’s thigh, which was so wonderfully slotted between her legs.

They were both still fully dressed, only Rose’s shirt having been pulled from her skirt, not one button having been undone, and it was getting frustrating.

Luckily it seemed that it had gotten frustrating for Luisa too, as she groaned and released Rose’s hands to get started on the buttons keeping her from seeing the other woman fully.

Luisa’s normally very skilled fingers were having trouble with the small pearlescent buttons of Rose’s navy blouse as Rose had abandoned her earlier passive attitude and hooked her hands behind Luisa’s head, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Rose’s head thudded back softly against the door as the buttons formerly attached to her blouse flew around the room, Luisa having decided simply undoing them was too much work for now.

‘That’s better,’ Luisa grinned, attaching her mouth to the hollow of Rose throat, her hands letting go of the tattered remains of Rose’s blouse.

Rose wanted to be angry with Luisa for ruining one of her shirts, but Luisa didn’t give her the time to care, kissing down her chest pushing down the cups of her bra.

‘God, Luisa,’ Rose moaned as Luisa licked ever tightening spirals on her breast, ending them by flicking an already rock-hard nipple with her tongue. Rose tangled her hands in Luisa’s dark hair, desperate for something to hold on to as Luisa had her way with her.

Luisa had been right earlier when she said she was the only thing Rose would be able to hold on to; the door behind her offered no support and she could already feel herself sliding down a bit as Luisa hooked one of her legs around her waist.

Rose’s white skirt had ridden up high on her thighs thanks to the position of her leg, and Luisa’s mouth on her chest wasn’t the only thing making it hard for her to stand.

Luisa’s hand had moved in between their bodies, stroking her over her already soaked underwear.

Rose threw her head back against the door again as Luisa moved the damp lace to the side and ran one finger through her folds.

Shuddering lightly, she clung to Luisa’s shoulders, wishing the brunette had removed her shirt so she could feel her soft skin underneath.

Now she thought about it, this whole arrangement was decidedly unfair; Luisa was still fully dressed and except for her slightly messy hair and kiss-swollen lips she looked completely fine, while Rose was sure she already looked thoroughly debauched.

‘Take it off,’ Rose demanded as best as she could, moaning as Luisa decided to pick that moment to thrust into her with two fingers, the fleshy part of her hand hitting her clit deliberately.

‘Are you sure?’ Luisa grinned, twisting her fingers inside of Rose. ‘I would have to stop this,’ she said, already teasingly withdrawing her fingers.

Rose bit her lip, weighing her options, but lust was clouding her mind and all she knew was that she didn’t want Luisa to stop, for any reason. ‘Please, don’t stop,’ she panted, blinking her eyes open to meet Luisa’s.

Luisa grinned, brushing their lips together in a soft kiss that soon deepened as Rose opened her mouth in a breathy gasp as Luisa thrust back into her.

Rose knew she was being loud, moaning, gasping, her head repeatedly slamming against the door but she couldn’t help herself. Luisa knew just what to do to make her lose control like this. And it seemed Luisa was dead-set on making her scream today.

‘You’re so beautiful, and I want you so much,’ Luisa whispered into her ear, their bodies lined up perfectly, no space left between them.

Rose tried to respond but could only gasp as Luisa thumbed her clit firmly and made her course towards a rapidly approaching climax.

‘I want you, I want you, I want you,’ Luisa muttered, seemingly in trance.

Rose moaned loudly, her muscles tightening, pulling Luisa even deeper into her, the slight change in position sending her sprawling over the edge.

‘Fuck!’ Rose screamed, slumping forwards, almost her entire weight now resting against Luisa, who admirably remained standing.

Luisa kept up her soft ministrations for a while, guiding Rose through till the very end of the orgasm, when Rose had gotten so sensitive she quietly asked Luisa to stop, her whole body shaking, her words softly whispered against Luisa’s neck.

‘Lu,’ Rose panted, trying to hold up her own weight, sagging back against the door at her back.

‘Hey you,’ Luisa grinned, something in her eyes not quite matching with the sentiment. ‘I think it is time to get rid of this, don’t you?’ Luisa said, raising her hands to her chest, quickly undoing the buttons as Rose did her best to remain upright and clear her head from the haze the orgasm had left her with.

Rose could only watch as Luisa stripped in front of her, her blouse hitting the ground soundlessly, her skirt following suit. By the time Luisa was left in her underwear Rose had recovered enough to reach out, brushing her hands over Luisa’s sides, reveling in the feeling of goosebumps rising in her wake.

‘I want you too, you know?’ Rose grinned, spinning them around so Luisa now was the one with her back against the door.

‘Lucky me,’ Luisa said, also grinning. Her hands moving to Rose’s shoulders, removing the remains of Rose’s now ruined blouse.

Luisa seemed a little calmer now, less desperate. But there was something else in her eyes Rose’s couldn’t escape.

‘Are you okay?’ Rose asked, suddenly concerned, Luisa had been acting strangely the whole time.

‘I’m about to be just fine,’ Luisa said, putting on a smile. She covered Rose’s hands with her own and brought them up to her breasts, arching into the touch.

‘Rose, I am fine, really,’ Luisa said as Rose continued to look at her with narrowed eyes. ‘Just really turned on I want, no _need_ , your hands on me, _right now_ ,’ she husked.

Rose knew something was going on, but she also knew Luisa wasn’t going to discuss it with her right now.

So instead of talking, she occupied her mouth by laying hot, openmouthed kisses down the column of Luisa’s throat. Her hands undoing the clasp of Luisa’s bra so she could have unrestricted access to the brunette’s breasts.

Now the both of them were topless, Rose pressed forwards, their breasts brushing together intoxicatingly. Rose’s moan was muffled by Luisa’s skin, but Luisa moan was unrestricted and almost obscenely loud, her neck craning back and her head hitting the door.

‘You feel so good,’ Luisa moaned, her breath hot on Rose’s ear.

Rose smiled, continuing her trail of kisses down Luisa’s chest, paying particular attention to pebbled nipples and the soft, malleable flesh of her breasts.

Luisa was melting underneath her touch, each lick, each brush of her lips coaxed a reaction from Luisa. Rose was almost drowning in all of Luisa’s moans and gasps. The way she pressed further into her touch like Rose could leave her at any moment, how she dug her fingers into Rose’s shoulders, guiding her lower.

When Rose was finally kneeling between Luisa’s legs, she looked up, meeting Luisa’s eyes.

Rose grinned, hooking her fingers around the edge of Luisa’s underwear, easing it down her legs.

‘I want you,’ Luisa said again, her voice thick and heavy with arousal.

‘You have me,’ Rose said, pressing a kiss to Luisa’s hip before parting Luisa’s folds with her fingers and licking a trail from Luisa’s center to her clit.

‘Fuck, Rose,’ Luisa moaned, her head slamming back against the door with a loud bang.

The hands tangling in Rose’s hair immediately after, told her Luisa hadn’t really hurt herself so she continued, easing the pressure she used just a little so Luisa could cope.

Luisa wasn’t having any of that, though. Pulling on Rose’s hair, urging her on.

‘Rose, harder. I need you,’ Luisa moaned.

Rose was once again reminded that something seemed off about Luisa, but the thought was pushed aside when a whispered ‘please’ passed Luisa’s lips.

Rose heard the desperate need in the whimper, and took it as a command. She dove back in, hitting all the spots she knew Luisa needed her to. Two years of experience guiding her movements, naturally flowing from fucking Luisa with her tongue to sucking on her clit, just the barest hint of teeth involved.

Luisa was restless, obviously balancing on the edge of what promised to be a powerful orgasm. Her muscles were quaking, her breathing was shallow and rushed. Luisa’s whole body was flushed and Rose knew her face must by shining from Luisa’s copious arousal.

‘Ro,’ Luisa moaned.

The shortened version of her name spurred Rose on to push Luisa over the edge. She closed her lips around Luisa’s clit and sucked.

Luisa screamed her name as a very powerful orgasm washed over her, Rose felt herself getting wet again from all the, really quite loud, sounds Luisa was making.

Rose wanted to continue her ministrations for a bit longer, but she felt Luisa starting to sway on her feet.

She stood up just in time to catch Luisa as she slumped against her.

‘Sorry,’ Luisa whispered softly.

‘It’s okay, it’s very flattering,’ Rose smiled, lifting Luisa into her arms, planning to carry her to bed.

‘I love you,’ Rose sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Luisa’s head.

‘I love you, t-. No, not your bedroom, _please_ ,’ Luisa pleaded, her relaxed attitude immediately disappearing, replaced by something else entirely.

Rose halted, unsure of why Luisa wouldn’t want to recover in bed for a bit before they started round two.

‘It’s _his_ bed,’ Luisa said, anger lacing her words.

Rose couldn’t say she understood why that was suddenly an issue, they had had sex in that bed more times than she could count. But she carried Luisa over to the couch anyway.

As soon as she sat down, Luisa straddled her lap, kissing her deeply, obviously trying to distract Rose from what had just happened.

But that trick had worked too many times today already, Rose wanted to know what was going on with Luisa. Why she was acting this way.

She tilted her head back, pulling away from the kiss. Simultaneously pushing at Luisa’s shoulders, putting some distance between them. But before she got a word out, Luisa spoke.

‘Run away with me.’

 _Oh_ , so that was what this was about.

‘Luisa,’ Rose said calmly, her hands falling down to the pillow underneath her. ‘You know we can’t.’

‘Why not?’ Luisa asked, her eyes blazing with an emotion Rose was familiar with herself, but wasn’t used to seeing on Luisa.

She had never seen her lover angry, not like this anyway. Luisa was a big believer in talking things through, and when conflict arose, Luisa was usually the one to give in, resolve it at the cost of her own gain.

‘Because I am married, to your father. I love him.’

‘I know you don’t,’ Luisa said pointedly, leaning in for a bruising kiss. ‘You still taste like me, you’re naked underneath me. Me not him. Me!’ Her anger had an desperate edge to it and Rose knew that this couldn’t possibly end well.

‘I can’t run away with you, Luisa,’ Rose sighed. She should have known this was coming, she knew that their secret arrangement was going to take its toll on Luisa sooner rather than later. Luisa wasn’t like her, Luisa wasn’t a dishonest person by nature and Rose knew that this, _them,_ must be weighing heavily on her.

She realized now that this was the undefinable emotion she had seen in Luisa’s eyes the whole afternoon. Why Luisa had jumped her in the hallway, why she had been so _loud_ the whole time. Screaming her name, hitting the door. It was all a play to be found out, to force their hand. To _make_ Rose pick a side, Luisa or Emilio. And Rose hadn’t realized she was being manipulated, _until now_. When suddenly everything became clear and she felt her own anger at the situation growing. But Luisa wasn’t done yet.

‘You said you wanted me, you said you _loved_ me. Are you just stringing me along? Just using me to get off? What are we _doing_ , Rose?’

Rose bit her lip, her anger momentarily fading; she really wished she had an answer to that question. Because she knew what she was doing and she really did love Luisa, like she never had before. But she couldn’t tell Luisa the truth, why she had to stay with Emilio, who she couldn’t ever love. Why she couldn’t just drop everything and run away with her. Why Luisa’s attempts at manipulation could never work out in the brunette’s favor.

‘We’re having sex. That’s all,’ Rose said tersely. Slipping her mask back on. The one she never used when she was alone with Luisa.

Luisa narrowed her eyes as she noticed the tone Rose was doing.

‘This is not just sex and you know it. Why can’t you leave my father? Why are you picking him over me? Why, Rose?’

‘You are putting all of this on me, but you have a girlfriend, Luisa. You are no better than me.’

Luisa huffed angrily, getting off of Rose’s lap, stomping over to her discarded blouse, rummaging through the pockets before pulling out a small box.

‘I found this,’ she said, holding out the ring box to Rose, opening it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. ‘And instead of going to my girlfriend, _who is planning to propose,_ I came here. To ask you to run away with me. I meant what I said. I want _you_.’

Rose felt her jaw tighten. She didn’t meet Luisa’s eyes, didn’t throw the ring in the box a second glance but just got up and turned her back towards Luisa.

‘You can’t have me,’ Rose said, putting on her ruined blouse just so she had something to cover herself with. She didn’t want to have this fight with Luisa naked.

Luisa was fuming when she turned back around.

‘You really are a useless trophy wife, you know that?’ Luisa yelled, snapping the box closed.

Rose tensed, feeling anger well up underneath her skin again. She could take the barb from anyone else, but it was different when Luisa said it. Luisa had always understood; Luisa knew that she was smarter than she made herself seem. So Luisa’s words stung and Rose did what she always did when someone managed to get underneath her skin; she snapped back.

‘You’re just a drunk, what do you know.’ She had meant the words to hurt, but she hadn’t expected the look of absolutely rage that crossed Luisa’s face.

But instead of apologizing for it, Rose continued, no longer able to keep her anger in check.

‘You knew what this was when you entered into it, you _knew_ this was all you would be getting out of it. And yet you couldn’t let it go.’

‘I don’t want to let go! I love you! And I know you love me! And I don’t understand why you refuse to admit that!’

‘Maybe because I am just a dumb trophy wife. Maybe because I don’t want a relationship with someone who drinks every time something mildly inconvenient happens to them.’ As soon as the words left her mouth Rose could see they had found their mark, could see how they swirled around Luisa’s head and made her relive all her worst memories of herself.

‘Fine,’ Luisa said, eerily calm. ‘Fine, you don’t want me. I get it. So I hope you understand, if not all your brain cells have died off from disuse, that this,’ she motioned between the two of them, ‘is over.’

Luisa gathered her clothes and got dressed in a flurry of angry movements, slamming the door on her way out without so much as a goodbye.

Rose watched the closed door in silence for a while, then she took a deep breath and started cleaning up the evidence of what had transpired in the room earlier. Starting by picking all her buttons up from the carpet.

She told herself it was better this way. Sleeping with Luisa had never done her any good. And with the distraction Luisa posed gone, things might go more speedily. The plan always came first. So Rose didn’t understand where the choking feeling in her chest was coming from.

Rose never did emotions well, but when she saw Luisa the next week, diamond ring on her finger and a beaming Allison on her arm, she felt the need to leave the table and not return.

After two years of saying it over and over again, Rose knew that now it was never going to happen again. How could it? The fragile relationship between them was broken, and Rose knew she didn’t have the skills to repair it and at this point in time, she didn’t even really want to. She just wished she could stop seeing the hurt on Luisa’s face every time their eyes met.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this was a worthy end to a series take took me half a year to complete, but it is done now, so it truly Isn't Going to Happen Again. (So sorry for the lame joke, I always get emotional when things end)
> 
> You can leave your feelings about this part in the comments or rant to me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> And I am so grateful for all of you! Seriously, without all of you this series would have never gotten done!
> 
> Thank you so so much! I'll see you around! (hopefully, if I haven't damaged your trust too much by ending it like this)


End file.
